


Rather Squeeze My Head Instead

by Longanimals



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Animal Abuse, Bestiality, Cock & Ball Torture, Cunnilingus, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Edgeplay, Extremely Dubious Consent, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Orgasm Control, Other, Pokephilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Small Penis, Spit Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, lots of precum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: Rosa gets invited to babysit Hilda's Tepig and Oshawott for a few weeks. What Hilda doesn't know is that Rosa is a major Pokephile and hasn't had sex with anyone, human or otherwise, in months, and she's got her sights set on the two innocent Pokemon. Commissioned by anonymous.
Relationships: Mei | Rosa/Mijumaru | Oshawott, Mei | Rosa/Pokabu | Tepig
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Rather Squeeze My Head Instead

Rosa has a reputation for being the sweetest, most innocent girl in Aspertia City, perhaps in all of Unova. Her family, her peers, anyone who’s talked to her would agree. However, Rosa has an incredibly shameful secret: she’s a world-class Pokephiliac. Ever since she started her Pokemon journey all those years ago, she couldn’t shake the blossoming sexual feelings inside of her. At first, she was scared. She knew about sex, but she didn’t know that she was going to be craving it so early in her life. And she was too embarrassed to ask anyone else about it, regardless of age. But one fateful day while traveling through the forest, she saw an Audino with its dick out, masturbating furiously. She was drawn to him like a magnet, and one blowjob later, she was addicted to sex with Pokemon.

Ever since then, she’s had sex with dozens of different Pokemon, whether they be wild ones that happen to be particularly lucky or her own that she helped get through their heat. She’s sampled every type of Pokemon, and could recount the differences between each of their tastes and textures off by heart. One memory that she still looks back on and shivers is when she found a group of Hypnos in the woods and willingly let herself get hypnotized to become their sex slave. She doesn’t exactly recall the specifics, but she does distinctly remember waking up the next morning with torn clothes and skin that was positively _soaked_ in pinkish cum. Of course, she’s had sex with humans in the past, both men and women, but neither of them left her feeling nearly as satisfied as half of the Pokemon she’s been with. 

So, needless to say, the public opinion of Rosa is the exact opposite of who she really is, but if the secret got out that she’s actually a sexual deviant, her life would be over. Thankfully, that hasn’t happened yet, so she’s been able to enjoy her separate lives, one of innocent joy and one of depraved pleasure, in peace.

Today, she’s visiting her family in her hometown of Aspertia City. She’s out running errands for her mother when she gets a call on her Xtransceiver. Rosa pulls it out of her purse and holds it in front of her.

A familiar face sporting a bushy ponytail and red-brimmed baseball cap appears on the screen. _”Hey, Rosa!”_ her best friend Hilda greets cheerfully.

“Oh, hey, Hilda! What’s up?”

_”Nothing much. I just wanted to ask a little favor of you.”_

“Sure, what is it?”

_”I’m going to train in the Hoenn region for about a month, would you mind babysitting Oshawott and Tepig while I’m gone?”_

“Not at all!”

_”Great! Come on over to my house whenever you can and I’ll give you the details.”_

“Cool. I’ll see you then.”

Hilda hangs up and Rosa puts the Xtransceiver back into her pocket. She hurries to finish her errands as quickly as she can and makes her way over to Hilda’s house. Her friend greets her at the door with a warm hug.

“Thank you so much for coming, Rosa!” she says, ushering her to come in and sit down.

“Oh, it’s no trouble at all. So, is there anything special that I have to keep in mind?”

“No, nothing that you shouldn’t already be used to. Just come over once a day to give them food and water and play with them for an hour or two and that should be good.”

At that moment, the floorboards creak ever so slightly. Rosa and Hilda turn towards the source of the noise and see Oshawott peeking around the corner.

“Ah, there’s the little guy now! Come on over and say hi to Auntie Rosa!” Hilda says cheerfully, beckoning the Pokemon to come over.

Oshawott hesitates for a moment, then waddles over to the couch. He sits down at Rosa’s feet and barks cutely. Rosa’s eyes widen.

“Awwww! You’re just the cutest little thing!”

She picks him up and places him on her lap. She tickles him a little, eliciting some chitters that sound strangely similar to laughter. She stops when she feels something nudge her calf and looks over her lap to see what it is. It’s Tepig, whose eyes look a little sunken, likely because Oshawott is getting all the attention and he isn’t. She squeals in delight and picks him up too, placing him on his back next to the water Pokemon and stroking their bellies in unison. A chorus of jubilant barks and oinks ring out from the two small creatures.

“Well, they seem to like you just fine, so I’m gonna get going.” Hilda bends over and pats her Pokemon on the head. “You two be good for Auntie Rosa, okay?”

They chitter in affirment. Rosa carefully sets the two Pokemon onto the couch and stands up. She gives Hilda a tight goodbye hug.

“I’ll call you if I have any problems, okay?”

“Okay. See ya, sis. Love you!”

Hilda pulls away from the hug and walks out the door, purse in hand. Rosa sits back down on the couch next to her Pokemon. She continues tickling and playing with them, filling the room with the cheerful sounds of laughs and chitters.

She pauses for a moment. It occurs to her that this is the first time in months that she’s spending quality time with a Pokemon just for the sake of doing it. Recently, all the time she spends with her Pokemon has been training and battling, so when she finally does have some time to herself, she’s too tired to spend it on playing. Another side effect of this is that she hasn’t had sex in months, with neither Pokemon or humans.

She looks back down at Tepig and Oshawott. They gaze back up at her with wide, adorable black eyes. Even if they stood on top of each other, they would just barely come up to her hips. A devilish idea creeps into her mind. The time she’ll be spending at Hilda’s house babysitting is likely the only time she’ll be able to be alone with a Pokemon. She’s so sexually pent up from not even having the time to masturbate for _months_ that she’s willing to fuck anything at this point, whether it wants to or not. But even considering that, she’s never had sex with a Pokemon as young as these two are. They’re basically children, innocent, naive, pure...And completely defenseless against any sexual advances she would make.

Her heartbeat quickens. Despite all the Pokemon she’s had sex with, none of them have taken the role of the submissive. They’ve all either treated Rosa as an equal, like with Mismagius, or as a submissive, like how Darmanitan holds her in a full nelson and fucks her like a sex toy. This is likely because all of the Pokemon she’s been with had already reached their sexual maturity, so they know what to do by instinct. But the idea of _her_ being the dominant and deflowering the innocent young Pokemon before they’re ripe? It sends shivers up her spine just thinking about it.

 _It’s settled_ , she thinks to herself. _Before Hilda comes back, I’ll have claimed her Pokemons’ virginities for my own!_

Tepig and Oshawott both cock their heads quizzically. Rosa simply smiles and goes back to playing with them, the cogs turning in her head as she works out a plan to get the Pokemon to sacrifice their innocence to her.

* * *

For the first few days, Rosa doesn’t try anything. She just comes over a couple hours a day, gives them food and water, and bonds with them, running around and playing as if they were her own. When she opens the door and the two Pokemon come to greet her, she takes that as a sign that it’s time to initiate phase two.

First up on the chopping block is Tepig. Ever since she started this process, her pussy has been soaking wet thanks to the looming promise of sexual relief. Her panties and stocking haven’t been dry in about a week, but that’s alright. It’ll be taken care of in due time.

She picks up Tepig and takes him up to Hilda’s room, leaving Oshawott behind. He looks at her, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Once inside, she locks the door behind her and sits him down on Hilda’s bed. Her eyes half-lidded and wearing a sultry grin, she turns around, making her skirt flare up slightly and giving the Pokemon a taste of what’s to come. She hooks her thumbs under the waistline of her skirt and seductively shakes her hips back and forth, sending the skirt further down with each movement. Once it reaches the floor, she kicks it aside and gets to work on the next layer of clothing. Slowly, she rolls her stockings down, revealing more and more of the pale white skin on her legs until finally getting to her manicured feet, complete with pink-painted toenails. Tepig cocks his head slightly, still not sure of what to make of this situation. Rosa reaches around and spanks her pert ass, sending a slight jiggle throughout her skin. Finally, unable to restrain herself for any longer, she pulls down her panties, falling to the floor with a wet _*thud*_.

She was planning on a complete striptease, but she just doesn’t have the patience. As soon as she strips herself of her shirt and bra, Rosa clambers on top of the bed and gets on all fours. She spreads her legs and positions her pussy over Tepig’s head, lightly gyrating her hips. Her hope is that the feminine pheromones radiating from her cunt would unlock the sexual potential the Pokemon carries inside of him. Then, his cock will emerge from wherever it’s hiding and she’ll ride it until she’s finally relieved. She leans backwards, pushing her pussy even deeper into Tepig’s face, and starts rubbing the arches of her feet against the sides of his body.

However, the innocent Pokemon has no idea what Rosa is supposed to be doing, so his mind registers that it’s some kind of strange game she’s trying to play with him. Smiling, he gets up on all fours and starts mimicking her movements; gyrating his tiny hips just like she is. She turns her head back and groans in frustration when she sees this. She wraps her feet around the back of Tepig’s body and pulls him into her pussy, forcing his little snout into her mound. He squeals in confusion and fear when the tip of his nose touches the wet, sensitive skin of her cunt. A tiny jolt of pleasure shoots up Rosa’s spine when they make contact with one another. She’s so close to release, all she needs is for him to take the hint…

With his nose so close to the source of her feminine musk, he has no choice but to smell it. He notices how wet Rosa is and, thinking that it’s water, sticks his tongue out to lap it up. He sloppily drags his tongue along her inner thighs, swapping out her pussy juices with his saliva. She shivers and pulls him in closer with her feet. He finds the salty taste surprisingly enjoyable and goes to drink more of it straight from the source. He presses his snout against the entrance to her pussy and slips his tongue around her sensitive vulva, accidentally slipping the tip of his nose inside in the process.

Rosa’s eyes roll into the back of her head and she squeezes her lithe thighs together. “Fuck! Yes! Fuck! Oh my god!” she screams, letting her true deviant nature show itself. Tepig’s tongue isn’t _hot_ per se, at least, not like some other Fire-type Pokemon she’s been with, but it’s still much warmer than the average human tongue. Whenever he glides past her clit, the temperature goes straight to her brain and she winces harder. Within less than a minute, the teenage trainer is squirting five-months worth of pent up girl cum all over Tepig’s face. She screams so loud that her voice goes hoarse, but she doesn’t care. She’s finally gotten the sexual relief she’s been dying to have.

Rosa collapses down onto the bed, her arms and legs splayed out to both sides and panting heavily. Tepig blinks and watches her curiously as she comes down from the high of her orgasm. After about a minute, she groggily turns herself around into a sitting position facing Tepig. Her joy is automatically smothered when she sees that Tepig is still making the same blank, slightly surprised expression he has been for the past twenty minutes. She doesn’t know what else she could be doing to try and coax the Pokemon’s dick out of its sheath. Groaning in frustration, she starts getting desperate. She turns onto her belly and starts showering Tepig in physical affection. She rapidly traces her fingers along his warm skin, planting kisses along his tummy. He giggles and snorts, still thinking that this is some kind of game. Her patience wearing thin, she moves her head down to his crotch and starts sloppily licking, coating his skin in her saliva. His cheerful oinks start to slow down and his eyes close slightly. Rosa watches his face with bated breath, her heart pounding against her ribcage. The Pokemon’s breathing starts to get more and more intense until his dick finally reveals itself. It’s about an inch south of where Rosa is licking, so she pulls her head back to get a closer look. Gradually, his dick comes out of its hiding place. It’s red, like most other Fire-types, and the way it spins out like a drill fits its corkscrew shape.

The trainer’s eyes widen. This is the first real cock she’s seen in five months. She reaches out and prods it with her finger. Tepig lets out a high-pitched squeal and physically recoils from the contact. The tip of his spiraling shaft starts leaking out a clear substance at a considerable rate, as if her little touch shattered some fragile barrier. Of course, Rosa’s seen precum before, nearly every Pokemon has it in some form or another, but usually they stop at just a few drops. Tepig, however, is practically gushing natural lubricant at a steady rate and showing no signs of slowing down.

Once his cock fully emerges, Rosa unconsciously licks her lips. It’s about five inches long, pretty impressive for such an immature creature. She wraps a hand around the base of his dick, massaging the corkscrew-like protrusions in between her thumb and forefinger. He squeals loudly, his body squirming around on top of the bed. Smiling deviously, Rosa purses her lips and blows on the tip of his cock, making it jump and start oozing precum at an even quicker rate.

“Oh dear, we can’t have all this precious precum going to waste, now, can we?” she purrs sultrily.

Rosa seals her lips around the tip of Tepig’s virgin cock, her tongue darting all around his shaft and lapping up every last drop of precum. The poor Pokemon’s body starts writhing in a confused mix of pain and pleasure. He squeals again, and Rosa gets the feeling that he’s on the verge of orgasm. It makes sense that he wouldn’t last long given his immaturity, but she doesn’t care. She’s in control, and their little session is going to last as long as she wants it to. She pulls her mouth off of his cock along with her hand. Tepig is nearly convulsing with pain, squealing loudly as his cock throbs with needy desire. She feels the familiar orgasmic heat rise up from within her body. She bites her lip, thinking about how depraved she is to be getting off on this Pokemon’s suffering. She reaches over, grabs one of Hilda’s pillows and sticks it in between her legs. She starts grinding her pussy against it until she cums wildly, her fire fueled by Tepig’s screams. As soon as she sees him start to calm down, she gets him fired right back up again with her blowjob-handjob combo and continues right up until he’s about to cum again.

They continue in this pattern for hours. Rosa pushes Tepig right to the brink of orgasm, stops, masturbates until he’s a little more placid, then repeats. Eventually, the Pokemon breaks out into tears. Rosa pauses and examines her surroundings. Hilda’s bedsheets are completely soaked with his never-ending waterfall of precum while her pillow is waterlogged with her own cum, and Oshawott is probably getting worried about where they are. Rosa sighs and acquiesces to finally give Tepig his release. She removes her mouth, making Tepig cry louder in a Pavlovian response, but she doesn’t remove her hand. Instead, she starts rapidly jerking him off as quickly as his corkscrew shape will allow her to. The Pokemon’s squeals get louder and louder until finally he reaches the breaking point. He explodes, covering Rosa’s C-cup breasts in his sizzling semen. She moans in delight from the familiar sensation of being plastered in Pokecum.

It takes a solid two minutes for Tepig to finish cumming. When he does, Rosa collapses backwards, looking down at the bubbling semen slowly dripping down her bust. She lazily traces a finger along her skin, gathering as much of his hot cum as she can before popping it into her mouth. She swallows with a satisfied “Mmm…”, basking in the cinnamon-like taste of his cum while it sears her throat on the way down.

Sighing contentedly, she stands up, cleans herself off and puts her clothes back on. She opens the door to Hilda’s bedroom and looks towards Tepig. He’s passed out, gazing swirly-eyed at the ceiling while his cock slowly retracts back into his skin. She smiles and walks out, her duties completed for the day.

* * *

A few days later, Rosa goes on a hike in the woods off of Route 19 with Oshawott and Tepig. It’s going just fine until Oshawott scratches himself on a stray, low-hanging branch and starts crying loudly. The trainer kneels down and grins mischievously. “Oh, you poor thing! Don’t worry, I’ll help you to feel better.”

She pulls out a potion and sprays the affected area. Within seconds, the cut stitches itself back together seamlessly, colored the same healthy shade of white that he always is. The Pokemon chitters thankfully, but Rosa is far from done with him. She lays down on her belly, head hovering over Oshawott’s crotch. She snakes her hand underneath his body and grabs his ballsack, grinning when she feels how light they are. She massages them gently, resulting in some confused moans from Oshawott. Slowly, the tapered white tip of his cock peeks out of its hiding place and out into the open, with the rest of his shaft soon following suit. It doesn’t take long for it to completely reveal itself, being quite smaller than Tepig’s at only three inches. Wanting to take as much time as possible with teasing him, she spits directly onto his cock, making it jump and drawing a whimper from the virgin Pokemon. She picks up the pace of her ball massage and spits again just as soon as the first wad drips off his shaft onto the ground.

Rosa’s fingers work like magic, stimulating all of the numerous sensitive points on his furry balls. His childlike whimpers and moans get louder and louder with each passing second. The teenage trainer prepares to let a third wad of spit loose onto his cock just as her fingers brush past his juvenile taint. This pushes him right to the brink of orgasm, and the pleasure from when her saliva lands on his cock is enough to push him over it. He wails as loudly as his little lungs will allow him to and explodes prematurely, covering Rosa’s face in clear, runny cum.

“Ack!” She reflexively closes her eyes and turns her head to the side, causing it to soar past her signature pink visor and into her thick, absorbent buns. It doesn’t cling to her hair and make the strands stick together like she expects it to; rather, it gives her the feeling of soaking her hair in the bath, making it all slick and shiny. She knows that Water-type Pokemon essentially cum freshwater laced with sperm, but it’s still a stark contrast to something that’s usually so thick.

Nevertheless, she huffs angrily. “Hey! What do you think you’re doing, cumming so early!? I’m not done with you, so don’t you dare put that dick back where it came from!” she yells at the poor creature, with very little regard to the real chance that someone might hear her and come to investigate.

 _He deserves some kind of punishment_ , she thinks to herself. Oshawott whimpers in pain and pleasure, reeling from the bizarre sensation of his first orgasm. The trainer kicks off her shoes and rolls her stockings down. She positions herself so that the bare skin on her ass is touching her skirt rather than the ground and scoots herself back. Her feet hover over his cock, gleaming with her sweat and toes polished and electric blue. Grinning devilishly, she places both of her big toes, which are each about a third of his length, on opposite sides of his shaft and squeezes. He whines and screams as she increases the pressure of her squeezing, making the crown of his cock flare out. Without loosening her grip at all, Rosa starts dragging her toes down his shaft at an agonizingly slow pace. When she gets to the bottom she starts working her way back up, resulting in a payload of watery precum when she gets up to the tip. It dribbles out of his cock, slides down her feet and onto the ground, identical to his normal cum in everything save for exit speed.

She continues the tortuously rough footjob, not letting up for a second or releasing the pressure in the slightest. Tepig watches from a distance, incredibly confused by Rosa’s actions. After about twenty minutes, Rosa retracts her feet. “There, I think you’ve earned your lesson,” she spits. Oshawott pants, his cock oozing out a waterfall of precum now that the trainer’s feet aren’t there to block it off. Instinctively, he starts thrusting his hips back and forth, humping the air in a last-ditch effort to cum. However, it’s no use, and his cock soon withdraws back into its sheath, disappearing inside his coat of light blue, waterproof fur. She giggles sadistically and puts her shoes and stockings back on. “C’mon, we’re going back to the house, now.”

She turns around and starts walking back the way they came. Tepig follows close, but Oshawott lags behind, limping and groaning in pain from being denied his orgasm.

* * *

The next few days are a bit quieter than they used to be. Tepig and Oshawott seem more standoffish than before, a stark contrast from their usual playful selves. They passively eat their food and drink their water, keeping a wary eye on Rosa the entire time, then going into hiding before she can play with them. She guesses that it’s because of how she threw them headfirst into discovering their own sexuality in the most unnatural way possible and that Oshawott is still blue-balled from when she jerked him off and didn’t let him cum in the forest. But then again, she’s been edging herself almost as much as she has the Pokemon. It would have been incredibly easy for her to just get either of them hard and then ride them until the sun came up, but she wanted to experience and savor the unique pleasure of being in complete control and teasing them as much as she wanted. The only time her pussy has come into direct contact with either of them was when she got eaten out by Tepig that one time, and that was barely enough to quell her desires. The next time she goes over to the house, however, she intends to change that.

The next day, though, things take a change. Rosa walks into the house just like she had every day for the past week, but something’s much different. Rather than acting playful or skittish, Oshawott and Tepig are sitting in the center of the living room and crying. She rushes over to them and kneels down on the floor.

“Oh my, what’s wrong?” she asks with genuine concern in her voice. Neither of them make any kind of response; they just keep sobbing relentlessly. “Okay, uh...This is weird…” She fishes through her purse and pulls out her Xtransceiver to call Hilda. However, before she even gets the chance to unlock it, Oshawott starts wildly thrashing his fin at the screen. Rosa tries to figure out what he’s trying to say. Her lock screen is a selfie of her and Hilda…

“Oh, I get it! You miss Hilda, don’t you?” They both nod, sniffling. She opens her mouth to comfort them, but closes it. A thought runs through her head. While consoling the young Pokemon in their time of need would be the moral thing to do, this could also be a perfect chance for her to exercise maximum control over them and finally get some genuine sex in the process.

She stands up and puts her hands on her hips, her face contorting into the most evil expression she can manage. “Well, too bad! You’re never going to see Hilda again for the rest of your lives!”

Tepig and Oshawott’s eyes widen in fear, then start crying louder than ever, their tears streaming down their face.

“UNLESS!” The two Pokemon look towards her and sniffle, their crying momentarily pausing. “You earn it. Hilda will come back if you earn it by pleasing me.”

The two Pokemon look at each other, beaming. They don’t exactly understand what Rosa understands by “please her”, but they’ll do anything if it means they get to see Hilda again. Plus, whatever it is, it can’t be _that_ bad, right?

Grinning widely, Rosa strips naked, discarding her clothes off to the side. She lays down on her belly in front of the two confused Pokemon. With one hand, she reaches out and massages Oshawott’s balls and wraps the other around Tepig’s body, pulling him in closer. She gently caresses Tepig’s spine and plants kisses all along his front, starting with his forehead and working her way down. When she gets to his crotch, she focuses her attention there, drawing sloppy circles with her saliva by kissing. Eventually, after some elbow grease from Rosa and breathy moans from the Pokemon, their cocks emerge, fully erect, oozing precum and ready to go.

“Okay, let’s get started! Oshawott, you go behind me.”

Running on autopilot, the Water-type Pokemon circles around Rosa. She turns her head to follow him and, once he’s in position, lifts her feet until she touches the underside of Oshawott’s cock. Now that she’s all set, she closes her feet together, forming a tight V-shape with them around the Pokemon’s dick. Slowly, she starts moving her feet back and forth, rubbing her soles against the sides and bottom of his shaft. He moans continuously, increasing in volume whenever the balls of her feet brush past the crown of his cock. A steady supply of watery precum is spread across her soles as she moves, acting out its intended purpose as lubricant and making her movements faster. She curls and cups his furry balls with her toes, rubbing the back of them whenever they’re in range. Rosa can tell which spots are more sensitive than the others thanks to the varying intensities of Oshawott’s moans.

While her feet are busy taking care of Oshawott, she turns her head back towards Tepig. More specifically, towards his throbbing red cock. She licks her lips and flips the Pokemon onto his back, his dick pointing straight up at the ceiling. She squeezes her C-cup breasts together, forming a soft tunnel for Tepig to slide his dick into. She lifts her bust and envelops the Pokemon’s shaft, watching his virgin cock disappear into her tits. He lets out a high-pitched moan as his hot, sensitive dick is surrounded by the creamy skin of her pert breasts. The corkscrew texture of his shaft makes for a rather unique feeling as it slides deeper into the warm embrace of her breasts. When the underside of her bust collapses onto his bestial hips, his corkscrew-like crown pokes out of her cleavage. Rosa notices this and sticks her tongue out, coating whatever she can reach with saliva. Keeping her tongue depressed against her sternum, she lifts her breasts back up and along his length. She continues in this pattern, licking the tip of his cock whenever it shows itself.

Her angelic technique with her feet finally proves to be too much for weak, innocent Oshawott, especially considering the denied orgasm he’s had stewing around him for the past few days. The Water-type Pokemon whines and wails before blowing his runny, watery load all over her heels, calves, thighs, and ass. Still moving her bust along Tepig’s cock, Rosa turns her head to look behind her. She opens her mouth to scold him, but then she tells herself that this was bound to happen given the circumstances. Still, she would’ve preferred to tease him for a little bit longer…

She turns her attention back to Tepig, continuing her titjob with newfound vigor. She needs to hurry up and bring him to climax quickly before Oshawott’s cock can retract back into his body…

In less than a minute, the increased speed of her paizuri pushes the Fire-type Pokemon over the edge. She catches on and seals her lips around the tip of his corkscrew-like crown. He moans in a whiny tone and blows his load. Rosa winces as the piping hot, cinnamon-flavored cum shoots directly onto the roof of her mouth. She swirls it around, savoring the flavor and letting it permeate into her cheeks before swallowing it, tickling her throat like the crackle of a warm campfire.

Once she swallows the last drop of Tepig’s sizzling semen, she sits up, leaving a large wet spot on the carpet beneath her in the form of Oshawott’s leftover cum. She looks to the two Pokemon and smiles. Neither of their erections have gone down yet. It’s time for her to finally get the physical relief she’s needed.

She lifts her hips and lines up her asshole with the white tapered tip of Oshawott’s cock. There’s still a healthy amount of precum oozing out of it, so she slathers it along her backdoor. She’s done anal before with cocks three times Oshawott’s size, but it’s still a little difficult getting it to open up without some kind of lube. Thankfully, after pressing the tip of his cock against her backdoor a little bit, it opens up without too much of an issue. She sheathes his length inside of her almost immediately, holding her body weight up with both hands so she doesn’t crush the tiny Pokemon underneath her supple ass. He whines and moans from the unique pleasure of losing his virginity to a human’s asshole. Rosa’s eyes roll into the back of her head. She’s always had a particular weakness for anal and she almost forgot what it’s like to feel anything inside the sensitive walls of her asshole, no matter how small.

She feels a gaping hole inside of her pussy growing larger with each passing second. Barely able to keep her composure, she shifts her weight to her feet and picks up Tepig, positioning him so that his cock is pressing up against the entrance to her cunt. She puts her palms back at her sides, barely even noticing how wet the carpet is from Oshawott’s cum. She leans her body forward, shifting her weight to the front half of her palms and spearing her pussy on Tepig’s corkscrewed cock. She practically foams at the mouth from her pleasure.

Rosa can’t believe she almost forgot how blissfully pleasurable it is to just give in to her lust. In terms of size, they’re laughably small, especially compared to some of the other Pokemon she’s been with. But the fact it’s been so long without any kind of sexual contact combined with how she’s in total control makes it a unique kind of pleasure, much different than just letting herself be used by a Pokemon twice her size. The teenage trainer shifts her hips back and forth. She lifts Tepig’s cock out of her pussy until just the tip remains while Oshawott’s goes deeper into her ass. Both of them continue to leak copious amounts of precum, so much so that it starts to leak back out of both her holes and onto the tummies of their owners. She continues this seesaw between anal and vaginal stimulation, her mind laser focused on the texture of their shafts. Tepig’s is searing the already piping hot insides of her pussy while Oshawott’s is flawlessly smooth and cool like an autumn lake. Each of them feel amazing in their own right as she shifts her weight back and forth between her wrists and arch of her palms, her hands squishing in Oshawott’s watery cum every time she presses down into the carpet.

In total, the two Pokemon only last about five minutes before their orgasm, but for Rosa, it feels like she’s been fucking them for hours. They both moan and squeal before cumming in unison, filling her pussy and asshole with their bestial cum. Tepig’s fiery semen shoots straight into her womb, warming her up to the very core, while Oshawott’s watery cum gushes right past the tight confines of her asshole and straight into her bowels. She screams and squirts her own jet of piping hot girlcum all over Tepig’s underbelly. It’s one of the strongest, most relieving orgasms she’s had in her entire life, and that’s going up against some _stiff_ competition.

When their orgasms pass, the teenage trainer just sits on top of them for a moment, basking in the afterglow of her orgasm. After about a minute, she wipes the drool off of her face and turns her body 180 degrees, forcing Oshawott’s recently-deflowered cock into her pussy and Tepig’s into her ass. Immediately, the Fire-type spreads her wider than Oshawott, thanks to both being longer and the corkscrew shape of his shaft, and she has another orgasm just from putting it in. She starts the process back up again, seesawing her hips back and forth between the two juvenile Pokemon until they blow their loads all over again, cancelling out each other's previous orgasms with a fresh load of cum.

For the rest of the night, Rosa indulges her pent-up sexual urges with a nonstop flurry of pleasure using every tool at her disposal. Her tits, hands, mouth, pussy, ass, feet, armpits; everything got used at least once by both Pokemon, all under the pretense that Hilda would come back if they went along with it. Finally, after hours of sex and a countless number of orgasms from all three of them, the hedonistic trainer’s lust is satisfied. She collapses in a collective pool of their fluids, her mind still lost in the post-orgasmic haze. A tiny part of her brain registers that she went too far and that she’ll have to take them to the Pokemon Center tomorrow to make sure that they’re okay, but she still falls asleep in peace, no longer plagued by ceaseless wet dreams about wanting to fuck anything that walks.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
